dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yaviey/Facebook Contest: A Prophet's Tale Winners
On March 28, 2013 we announced A Prophet's Tale – a writing contest held on our Facebook page. We received lots of amazing entries and we have chosen a winner! Congratulations to Karen C. who wrote "Bonding Day." : Atia moaned, her claws convulsively scraped across the rock. She didn't want to bond, want to be ridden, her wings were decoration. She was a digger and crafter, not fighter. The Osira didn't want a dragon like her but she might be broken during the taming process before they found out. It was best not to be seen, best to be unnoticed. Then she could go back to mining for metals and gems, left in peace instead of pieces. : The day passed slowly but she could still hear the battles and "the taming." She imagined that she was like one of the rocks she loved, perfectly still, with no awareness of time. : Then she heard scratching and scrabbling coming from the next pile of boulders. Poisonous snakes were in those boulders. The snakes would be out this time of day. Soaking up the heat, slow to wake but cranky if they did. She flinched every time she heard another noise, her whole tired body becoming a series of quivers and shudders. : Suddenly one of the Osira came screaming over the top of the boulders, they held a pickaxe and were fleeing in apparent terror. : "Snakes!" the Osira wailed. The Osira was running straight to where Atia was hiding. One of the largest snakes Atia had ever seen was in hot, slithering pursuit of the Osira. The Osira saw Atia and ran straight for her, grabbed Atia's horn and leaped onto her back. : "Save me. Kill it!" the Osira cried. : Atia mentally snapped, some Osira was on her back, a huge snake was coming, and she was weary, hot and thirsty. She started rampaging, clawing rocks and throwing her body around. Her tail whipped and smashed into the snake throwing it against the boulders. It died instantly and slid wetly down the side of the rocks. : Atia felt a wave of relief, flooding her overwhelmed body with emotion. The bond! The feelings weren't hers, somehow she had bonded with the Osira. : The Osira slipped off of Atia's body and sighed. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to bond with you. You are a lovely dragon but I don't want to fight or fly, and don't even have a pet fish. I am a...'crafter.'" Atia finished the thought for the Osira. : The Osira smiled sadly and spoke, "I will set you free; you have such spirit. Someone will bond with you and you will be happy. Farewell, Atia, I cannot keep a dragon like you." : The Osira started to release the bond but Atia spoke firmly, "You are the Osira for me. I claim you and will keep you. We are for each other. This was meant to be." : The Osira started to laugh and as one they thought, "No more snakes though." Congratulations as well to our nine runner-ups: *Victor T. - "Final Stand" *Mark C. - "A New Life" *Alexandria B. - "The Frontier – A Ballad" *Christopher C. - "Monsters" *Jessica E. - "The Dragon's Prophet" *Telesha C. - "The Beginning" *Fanny L. - "The Unknown Dragon" *Claude K. - "Dinner Has Arrived" *David E. - "The Lord of Death" The grand prize winner won a VIP beta key, a set of exclusive Dragon's Prophet "Dragon Balls," a $10 Station Cash card, and a Dragon's Prophet t-shirt. The runner ups each won a $10 Station Cash card and a Dragon's Prophet t-shirt. Thanks to all who participated! All of the creative entries were fun to read. You have once again pleased the Dragons! Category:Blog posts Category:News